


kittens and milk

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, Hybrids With Slick, Impregnation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, slight cumflation, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: mingi wakes up to woongie in heat...and their mutual desire to have a litter climaxes into reality
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	kittens and milk

Mingi waking up to Hwanwoong kneading his chest wasn’t a strange occurrence, but that particular day was definitely different. Not only was his mate kneading out his chest, but the scent of Hwanwoong’s slick made the younger boy groan softly.

“Good morning.” Hwanwoong purred, pressing against Mingi’s soft chest. “Sleep well?”

“Y-yeah.” Mingi rubbed his sleepy eyes, trying to focus on the sight before him. “Baby, are you going into heat? You smell...so...sweet.”

Hwanwoong only giggled. “Mhm.” He smiled, moving to one of Mingi’s pecs, pushing on his skin hard. “I want to taste your sweet milk when I ride you.” Mingi groaned loudly at that, one hand coming up to lazily sit at Hwanwoong’s waist, pleased that his mate was only wearing a t-shirt and nothing else (wouldn’t want to ruin a cute pair of panties with slick anyway). “Can I do that baby?”

“W-woongie.” Mingi mewled softly when Hwanwoong latched onto a nipple and began sucking on him. “You don’t have to ask...of course you can.”

“Hehe.” Hwanwoong giggled again, his scent cloying at Mingi. “I love that I can milk you.” He says, looking at Mingi like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world (and to Hwanwoong, he is). “Makes us a perfect pair, hmm? Our kittens would be so cute latched onto daddy’s nipples.”

Mingi wanted to take Hwanwoong right then and there; but he let Hwanwoong set the pace, let his heat be the focus for now. “Woongie, we’re going to have a huge litter if you keep talking like that.” Hwanwoong only hummed around a nipple, sucking milk quite eagerly as he rutted his slick-covered cock on Mingi’s bare thigh. “You know how badly I want our kittens…”

“Let’s have them then.” Hwanwoong looked up at Mingi, face flushed and lips bright pink. “No condom this time, Mingi. I want you to breed me full of cute little kittens.”

Hwanwoong’s words surprised him; Mingi sat up in worry. “W-woongie...you’re in heat. You’re not thinking right.”

Hwanwoong frowned, his ears flattening against his head. “N-no...I’m serious. I...wanted to talk about it when you woke up, but…” He whimpered softly, rolling his hips against Mingi’s thigh still while looking at Mingi softly. “I think it’s a sign that...I’m ready. Ready if you are.”

Mingi mewled at Hwanwoong softly, cupping the older hybrid’s cheeks softly. “Kittens are what I wanted...are you sure you want them too?”

“Yeah.” Hwanwoong nodded and smiled. “I love you, Mingi. My handsome kitty with the sweetest milk for our kittens.” He teased, nuzzling into Mingi’s chest. “And me.”

“Woongie.” Mingi smiled and kissed the top of Hwanwoong’s head softly. “I want to breed you full of kitties. Will you let me?”

Hwanwoong didn’t want to hear any other words. He wasted no time, pulling at Mingi’s boxer briefs until they were gone and Mingi was bare for him, cock half-hard from his earlier play. “You liked having me milk you?” Hwanwoong teased, easing Mingi on his back again.

Mingi watched in awe as Hwanwoong sat on his hips, his cock pressed against his mate’s back. But Hwanwoong didn’t tease too much; his body  _ burned _ for Mingi’s touch, burned to be bred for his mate and mate only. He raised his hips, taking ahold of Mingi’s thick girth.

“Breed me.” Hwanwoong begged, pressing the tip against his sweet slick, his hole twitching in delight. “Do you think I’ll look good with a big tummy?”

“You’ll look beautiful no matter what.” Mingi breathed, hands on Hwanwoong’s hips while the older slowly sat down on the length, mewling as it stretched his sensitive hole. Mingi groaned, almost yowled at how  _ delicious _ Hwanwoong’s velvety walls felt against his cock. He wondered how just a mere condom could hide how  _ wonderful _ Hwanwoong felt to him.

“F-fuck, baby,” Hwanwoong whined as he sat flush against Mingi’s hips, grasing onto Mingi’s wrists for support, “feels so  _ good _ .” He sat there a moment, letting his hole adjust to the stretch despite how slick he was. “Oh gods, baby are you gonna cum inside of me? Are you gonna cum right here?” He asked, pressing a palm into his stomach.

Mingi was in near tears. “Y-yes, Woongie. I’m gonna make your tummy so full.” He mewled, holding still until Hwanwoong moved. “Gonna cum so much...is that what you want?”

Hwanwoong nodded, moving his hands to Mingi’s stomach to give him some leverage. “Mingi  _ please.” _ He begged, mouth open as he gazed at Mingi, pupils dark. “B-breed me.” And then Hwanwoong bounced, lifting his hips and letting gravity push him back down. It made both of them moan in unison, eyes scrunched at the pleasure shooting through their spine. 

“W-woongie…” Mingi mewled, heaving as Hwanwoong rode him gently yet eagerly. 

“Mhm, baby feels so good.” Hwanwoong sighed, head tilted back as he rocked against Mingi’s cock in a constant rhythm. “S-so thick…” He groaned softly, the wet sounds of his slick-filled ass making him want  _ more  _ and  _ more _ of Mingi. 

Mingi’s hands slid up Hwanwoong’s sides and back down to his waist, smoothing over his thighs and back to his slim waist. And then one hand glided over Hwanwoong’s toned stomach before fisting around his cock, stroking him in time with Hwanwoong’s hips. 

“ _ Mingi, _ you trying to make me cum early?” Hwanwoong shuddered, mouth open as small whimpers left his lips. But the sound of his now leaking cock lubing Mingi’s soft hands added to how filthy their love-making sounded. “Baby...you look so pretty.”

“ _ You’re _ the pretty one.” Mingi huffed softly, loving how Hwanwoong melted in his touch and looked down at him so lovingly that he could burst. “Woongie, let me cum inside of you.”

And then Mingi held Hwanwoong’s back gently, carefully flipping them over so Hwanwoong was pressed against the pillows, Mingi looming over him with his cock still inside of his lover. Hwanwoong moaned with the new angle, grateful for the break as his thighs burned. 

“Please, baby.” Hwanwoong reached out to bring Mingi down for a kiss, mewling as their lips and tongues met in a gentle dance. Mingi braced himself on either side of Hwanwoong’s head before he started slamming his hips into Hwanwoong in a quick manner.

Hwanwoong trembled beneath him, locking his ankles around Mingi’s hips as his mate satiated his need in heat. 

“Yes, baby,  _ fuck _ me.” He begged, keeping Mingi’s face close by burying his nose in Mingi’s neck. His tail sought out Mingi’s own, curling together as Mingi fucked into the other, determined to make Hwanwoong’s wish come true. 

“I’m gonna cum…” Mingi whimpered, hips stuttering uneven, Hwanwoong’s slick walls tightening with every thrust. “Is that what you want, beautiful? Want me? Want kittens?”

Hwanwoong giggled through soft moans.  _ “Yes, _ baby, I’m sure.” He inhaled Mingi’s scent, letting it wash over him as Mingi’s cock seemed to pierce him even deeper, intending to fill his womb up completely. “Baby you’re so  _ deep.” _ His words turned breathy, small mewls leaving his lips. 

“Woongie...love you.” Mingi nuzzled into Hwanwoong’s neck, licking over a spot that let Hwanwoong know how close he was. “Love you so much.”

“Do it, baby.” Hwanwoong tilted his neck in submission, eyes closed as he went nearly limp while still holding onto Mingi. Just laying there and letting Mingi make sweet, sweet love to him was incredible in itself, but with the prospect of having a litter with his lover...it made everything sweeter. “ _ Please,  _ breed me.”

And Mingi did just that. He bit hard on to Hwanwoong’s neck, holding his mate still as his hips snapped for the final time. Hwanwoong’s skin muffled his cry, thighs shaking as he came deep inside of his mate, filling him with so much cum that there was no way Hwanwoong wouldn’t be pregnant after.

There was something completely exhilarating by feeling Mingi’s cum inside of him for the first time. Hwanwoong yowled, quite loudly, but he did not care. Mingi was mating him, promising an adorable litter that would be so cute and so sweet just like his perfect mate; Hwanwoong came between their stomachs, but what he felt the most was how much cum poured inside him, how Mingi was shaking and whimpering above him.

“ _ Baby,  _ feel good, hm?” Hwanwoong asked, voice shaky as Mingi heaved once he unlatched his teeth from Hwanwoong’s skin. “Do you always cum this much?”

“No…” Mingi groaned, kissing his mating mark on Hwanwoong, pride surging in his chest. “I want to have so many kittens…”

Hwanwoong giggled, reaching up to pet Mingi’s head, running his hands through soft red hair. “I’m gonna have  _ triplets _ with all of that, baby. Precious Mingi…” He sighed, arching his back in a soft stretch as he basked in the sticky feeling of Mingi’s cum and his own slick making his stomach swell slightly. “Don’t pull out yet, baby. Don’t want any cum to drip out…”

Mingi chuckled softly, rolling to his side so Hwanwoong could face him, threading their legs together so Mingi was still fully sheathed inside of his lover. “You’re beautiful.” Mingi sats softly, running gentle fingers along Hwanwoong’s cheek. “Do you feel good?”

“Yes, Mingi.” Hwanwoong smiled, pressing his nose into Mingi’s chest. “Look baby, you’re leaking.” He mused, pressing against one of Mingi’s nipples as a small stream of milk poured out. Mingi whined softly at the feeling. “I never finished sucking on you, did I?”

“S-spare me.” Mingi whimpered. “I’m...sensitive…”

Hwanwoong giggled again. “All the more reason too.” He lightly lapped at the leaking nipple before sucking gently. As he sucked, little streams of milk dripping onto his tongue, Mingi’s cock twitched inside of him. “Wow, baby, are you going to cum even more?”

Mingi’s face was red now as he held back moans. “I...don’t know…”

Well...that sounded more like a challenge than anything. Hwanwoong smiled and lightly squeezed Mingi’s shoulders. “Let’s find out then, shall we?” With a mix of Hwanwoong’s determination and his heat, it was a dangerous combo; he did not relent as he sucked on Mingi’s nipples, intending on sucking him dry while Mingi did his best to hold back from fucking Hwanwoong even more.

But like most times, Hwanwoong did not lose.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought


End file.
